1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of liquid bird feeders and, more particularly, to a hummingbird feeder having a reusable base configured to receive and open disposable nectar containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid nectar bird feeders are used for specifically attracting hummingbirds in the same manner as seed feeders are used to attract other birds. Some may consider liquid nectar feeders to be less convenient, however, because of the liquid auto-feed structure. Filling liquid feeders commonly requires inversion of the feeder and certain liquid spillage from this action.
It is therefore desirable to have a liquid nectar hummingbird feeder which minimizes liquid spillage during filling and which even avoids the need for inversion during filling.